


strawberry yogurt kiss

by tenafterfour



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, fun fact i dont like strawberries or yogurt myself so i hope strawberry yogurt is a thing tht exists, they're just soft, this is sort of an apology for any pain i caused with my last fic <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenafterfour/pseuds/tenafterfour
Summary: just some fluffy domestic tsukkiyama who happened to not have enough strawberry flavored yogurt for the both of them in the apartment today. kisses ensue
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	strawberry yogurt kiss

"That's unfair, Tsukki."

"You're unfair."

"That doesn't even make sense, now _give me the damn yogurt._ "

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are currently standing in their tiny apartment kitchen, the best two part-time working college students in Tokyo can buy. Which isn't saying a lot.

"I grabbed it first, come _on_ Tsukki!!!" Yamaguchi bounced up, his arms reaching out in an attempt to grab the last strawberry yogurt out of Tsukishima's hand. Despite his best efforts, Tsukishima was still a giant and Yamaguchi was still just barely above average height for a male. Tsukishima grinned. "You ate all the other ones, and you know this flavor's my favorite..." Yamaguchi pouted, his arms still outstretched up in the air and his hands wide open. Tsukishima took in the sight, and let out a snort.

"Oh, is my pain amusing to you?" Yamaguchi teased. _Oh yeah, bring his guard down. Then he'll let the yogurt down and it's mine,_ he thought devilishly.

"No it's just," Tsukishima tried not to giggle, "You know that thing kids do, like, pfft, wait, like, the grabby hands thing?" The hand hiding the yogurt cup was brought up to his mouth in order to stifle his giggle. Now Yamaguchi was no longer paying attention to the dessert and was more focused on why he was being compared to a kid.

Also, did Tsukki just say the phrase "grabby hands"?

Yama's brows furrowed for a second, then lit up. "Oh, yeah!! I remember you used to do it to Akiteru-kun all the time!!" The memories flooded back, and while Yamaguchi laughed Tsukishima dropped his hands and rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah... I guess," he mumbled, his teasing having backfired. Yamaguchi threw his hands up again, opening and closing his fists. Laughing, he exclaimed," Uppy, Tsukki, Uppy!!!" His fists dropped back down to his sides as he was consumed by a giggle fit. Tsukishima was also chuckling now, the sight of his grown 5'11 boyfriend saying "uppy, Tsukki" really tickled his funny bone.

And so the two of them stood in the kitchen with face-pulling grins in their faces, the laughter not subduing. Yamaguchi continued to giggle softly once Tsukishima regained his breathing. The grin remained on his face, though, the sight of Yamaguchi happy made his heart full. The sight of his silly, playful, loving Yamaguchi.

 _Silly._ An idea popped into his head.

Quietly but swiftly, Tsukishima set the unopened yogurt he still held on the countertop, and leaned forward slightly towards Yamaguchi, who was leaning against the fridge. He bent his knees and in one swoop slipped his hands under Yamaguchi's upper thighs and picked him up with a yelp from said freckly victim. "Hhhah! Tsukki, what?? Put me down oh my god you're so tall I'm gonna hit my head-" Tsukishima let him slip down a little more, but Yamaguchi's arms were tight wrapped around Tsukki's neck. "You wanted _uppy_ , didn't you Tadashi? Well, your wish is my command," Tsukishima teased. He could almost feel the rolling of Yamaguchi's eyes. He sure felt the heat coming off of Yamaguchi's blushing face.

Composing himself, Yamaguchi loosened his grip and leaned back to look Tsukishima in the eyes. "Asshole," he grumbled, the grin on his face and the sparkles in his eyes drowning out any salt in his tone. The two leaned in, connecting their dopey grins in what might've been the softest, featherlight kiss they've ever felt. The scene was so romantic, Tsukishima probably would've thrown up if it wasn't Yamaguchi he was experiencing it with. Light shone in from the window over the sink, and just lit up their bodies in thin stripes. Yamaguchi had his arms draped over Tsukishima's shoulders and his legs wrapped around his torso. Tsukishima had one hand on the small of his boyfriend's back, and the other arm holding his upper thighs. They might've stood there in their humid kitchen for one minute or one eternity, neither of them were sure, before Tsukishima's arm started hurting and he slowly slide Yamaguchi down into his feet.

What he didn't notice, though, was Yamaguchi's arm reaching out to the side as he slid down, his hand clasping around the strawberry yogurt. The second Yamaguchi was back on his feet, he snatched up a spoon and bolted for the living room with a malicious giggle.

"Ugh, Tadaaashi you tricked me," Tsukishima mock-groaned, pretending not to notice how much he sounded like Bokuto-senpai for a second there.

"We'll go buy some more tomorrow!" Yamaguchi called from the couch.

And with that, Tsukishima smiled softly and turned off the kitchen lights, relishing in the private knowledge that he'd let Yamaguchi Tadashi have all the yogurt cups in the world if it meant he got to hear that voice every day.

**Author's Note:**

> a bit cringe but i love them sm,,, anyways stay safe n have a nice day


End file.
